You found me
by Secretly a Duck
Summary: In the midst of joy and celebrations, Anna contemplates on all the moments she's felt lost in life. How she thought herself to mask every pain with a smile. Kristanna One-shot.


**A/N: Hello, darlings~ I'm back to writing fanfics again! And I just couldn't resist writing this one because I absolutely love Anna and Kristoff~ They're so meant for each other. ;3 So, here you go. A Kristanna one-shot about them, more of Anna actually but Kristanna fluffiness eventually. Kinda like a songfic to describe Anna's past. Sorry if it's kinda dull at first, and kinda confusing. But please have the time and patience to read it. Thank you~**

**IMPORTANT: Oh, and the song that's used in the flashbacks of Anna is Waiting For Superman by Daughtry. The story's title was originally supposed to be 'Waiting for Superman', based on the song. But I changed it. I was inspired by the music video on YT, check it out if you want. I don't own anything!**

**PS: Don't forget to R&R. Go easy on me, I've got a fragile heart. ^^; **

* * *

Anna rested her head on the comfy surface of her bed on a summer's night. She wore her favorite nightgown, a light blue cottoned fabric with flowers patterned by the sleeves. She blew a stray hair off her face, as she tiredly cuddled herself with her pillows. She was worn out from her date with Kristoff yet again.

Kristoff asked her to a romantic ride on a carriage that afternoon, hoping to find peace and calm that time. Yet Anna thought of making things more interesting. She took hold of the rein that guided the horse and sped through the town's creviced roads. They dodged oncoming villagers that were on their way, carts that had food within it that would cause a big mess if they crashed into one. The whole town was in pure chaos. People running all around, ducking their heads in fright of what the princess was doing. The whole town must've thought their princess have gone bonkers. Kristoff was terrified too, to say the least. Yet in the midst of madness the couple still shared moments of laughing and giggling throughout the whole time they were on the death ride. And finally, their romantic ride was brought to a halt when their carriage crashed into one of the villager's watermelon cart. Thankfully, the watermelons were there to soften their crash.

Anna was a mess. Watermelon juice splashed all over her green-lime dress much to her distress, yet without a care. Kristoff got his head stuck in one of the watermelons, leaving him wailing and crying out for help. Anna giggled at his helpless state, which Kristoff grumpily shrugged to. She took the messy watermelon unto her hands and detached it from her boyfriend's head.

"You're crazy, you know that?" he said in a serious tone yet with a playful smile. Kristoff was as messy as Anna, watermelon all over his hair and his white shirt stained with red as well.

Anna found a piece of watermelon on his lips. She smiled. "Yes, that's why you're with me, right? Oh, and did I ever mention how much I loved watermelon?"

She gave him a peck on the lips.

Anna giggled as she recalled the sweet moment she shared with her boyfriend earlier. She was thankful that the two of them had made up because just last week they had an outburst. It was something about Kristoff not being able to save her, but she didn't mind. Kristoff was steamed at that time, but calmed down eventually. She didn't understand him at all that time, but she said all her apologies along with kisses. And after that, it was all behind.

She hoped. She turns to her side and groggily sits up, yawning. She wondered why she was still wide-awake at such a moment. "Can't… sleep."

She slid herself down from the bed to the icy floor of her bedroom. Cold, she shivered. It's been awhile since she's felt the bone chilling cold, especially after the great thaw and rescuing Elsa and her kingdom.

It wasn't only that time when she felt cold, she's experienced it various of times already. During the blizzard, at Elsa's ice castle, during winter, and when she is… alone.

Alone. The thought of the word haunted her, sending shivers down her spine. She's been alone for so long, and now she's found. Not only by Kristoff, but also by Elsa. It's been a long time she's felt alone, she doesn't even want to think about it.

But something about her state makes her want to sit and remind herself of her grim past. Something urges her to do so, it's not like she wanted to but she does. So she sits there, in her room as the fire dances and burns as she thought of the times she was alone. She brings her legs to her chest and hugs herself as she closes her eyes and she thinks of it. Alone.

* * *

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away _

Anna remembers it like yesterday, she was young and she and her parents were visiting a kingdom from afar. Tall trees whose shadows towered over their ride made Anna look unto the window in awe. The clouds high up in the sky where they reigned, the young princess wonders to herself if she could ever fly. As their carriage was passing by the forest, she turns to her father.

"Father, how come Elsa didn't come?" she asked innocently.

Her father sighed. "She… doesn't feel well. Let her be."

"But I wanted her to come, so I had someone I could play with. We never get to play like we used to." She pouted.

The king's heart was broken in half immediately, it saddened him greatly to see her daughter alone without a clue to what Elsa's curse was. The queen gave her husband a sad smile as she nodded. The king turned to his pouting daughter as he forced himself a weak smile.

"It's okay, Anna. You'll make plenty of new friends at DunBroch. I heard the princess there is just your age."

I bright smile replaced young Anna's frown. "There is? I can't wait to get to DunBroch!" she clasped her hands and hugged her father.

It pained the king to see his very daughter go through such torture of loneliness, yet she needed to understand. He stroked her head and smiled. Their carriage pulls into a halt.

"There's no need to wait, Anna. We're here."

_She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

It was right after her parents death, Anna came straight to Elsa for comfort. She asked if she wanted to build a snowman with her, much to her distress that Elsa did not reply. She wanted to comfort her sister in their grief state, even though she wouldn't come out of her room. She wanted to make her older sister as if there was still someone beside her, make her feel that she's not alone.

But Elsa didn't do the same.

Anna locked herself up in her room, tears rolling from her eyes one after another. She tumbled across her room and fell on her bed, sobbing. Her heart was broken from the lost of her parents, and if not long, her sister too. She just wanted to feel the warmth of the love of her family, she wanted to feel loved like before. She was burdened, hurt and confused. She never understood her sister's actions, why? Why won't she come out and tell her everything's alright? Why must she always be like this?

But she let the questions slip out of her mind. How could she think of such wretched thoughts? She could never question her sister. She loved her dearly, even though Elsa failed to show it to her at times. She had faith that Elsa knew what she was doing, and she respected her. Anna sat up and wiped the tears off her tear stained face, even though the tears still wouldn't stop falling. She smiled weakly to herself and closed her eyes as she imagined her parents now in a better place.

"I'll be okay," she reassured them, knowing they're listening not far away.

_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape" _

"Oh~ Gerda tell me again!" Anna chirped as she handed the book to the palace maid, which gave her a quizzical look yet smiled.

"Princess Anna, if I recall correctly you've heard this story for over a hundred times already! You were eight when I first told you this story, you've probably memorized every word in this book. Don't you ever get tired of it?" she smiled faintly at the princess.

Anna pouted then smiled. "Oh, Gerda. Who doesn't love this romantic love story? A damsel in distress, away and locked up from the real world yet she finds true love after a man comes to save her from her wretched life. Oh~ if only life was a fairytale," Anna sighed dreamily as she stared into the nothingness of space and hugged the storybook close to her heart.

Gerda laughed lightly as she snapped her fingers at Anna's face, startling her. Gerda loved the young princess dearly, as if she was her own daughter. After being there for the princess during devastating times and watched her grow up, Anna considered Gerda as one of her closest friends in the palace. And sometimes, she even sees her more of a family member rather than a maid.

"Princess Anna, of course your life is a fairytale. You're a princess!" she smiled as she swept under the princess bed. Anna gasped in excitement as she sat up.

"Y-you mean? I have a prince out there too?" her face filled with hope and excitement. The palace maid laughed lightly as she continued to sweep.

"Of course, one day you'll get married and ride off into the sunset with prince charming," she reassured her.

"Then…" Anna's voice trailed off as she ran her thin fingers through the covers of the old dusty storybook she held onto tightly. "Where's my superman?"

Her eyes were lit up in hope and her heart was filled with dreams, Gerda could see. It was hard to say to break a young maidens heart at such a young age, so Gerda forced herself into a faint smile.

"He's out there, you've just got to wait."

_She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane_

Anna finished her four-paged essay, read the book entitled Moby Dick for her assignment, which utterly bored her, and finished studying all her subjects for the day. She was tired, as if the life has been sucked right out of her. She slumped onto the table, papers scattered all over her room. Her head was pounding, she was having a migraine after all the information that had entered into her head needed to die down a little. Her eyelids felt heavy as she forced them open, she can't sleep yet. She still has those princess duties she had to tend to.

She groaned, just thinking about working and doing anything was tiring enough. She then shot up and sat straight as she balled her fists. "No, I can't sleep yet. I need to finish this today."

But something up on the clouds caught her attention. She peeked out the castles windows and saw a cloud that seemed to have shaped into a face. A smiling face of a prince.

_And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_

_She's talking to angels, counting the stars_

It was another one of those boring evenings that bored Anna to death. She usually finds new ways to entertain herself in the palace but these were one of those times she just wanted to just sit back and do absolutely nothing. She lay back on the palace couch as she snuggled up to one of the feathered pillows. She then stared up to the ceiling staring into nothingness.

"Booooored~" she said in a sing-song voice followed by a heavy sigh. She then turned her head to look at the paintings she's memorized every detail of throughout the years. Every stroke, every small detail within the pictures that she considered here friends. Sometime when she was young, Anna would imagine the paintings would come alive and play with her out of devastation. And until now, her mind was as imaginative as it was when she was young.

"Hang in there, Joan," she smiled friendlily at the painting, as if she was really talking to someone. It had been some lonely years along these halls of the palace. At times when Gerda was too busy to play with her, she'd run into the halls with all her painting friends to play, in her imaginations that is. She felt less lonelier than she already is.

"Oh, Emelda. You're so lucky to have Marco as your prince," she sighed and turned to the painting in the far left. A painting of a man on his knees, kissing a beautiful woman's fair hands. She's been imagining so long she's given some of the paintings their own names. "While I'm here, bored to death."

She sighed. Suddenly, something shiny in the corner of Anna's eye caught her attention. She immediately sat up, putting back the fluffy pillow back to its place. After cocking a brow in curiosity as she stared out the palace windows, a shooting star passed by. Anna gasped as she immediately ran to the window with excitement. She opened the windows and let the cold winter breeze enter into the palace, but she didn't care.

Her head was staring up far into the clouds, a bright smile spread throughout her face. The whole sky seemed to be dimmer than usual, showing the brightened stars far in their kingdom up above. Hundreds, probably thousands scattered in the evening sky. The young princess was bewildered and sighed as her cerulean eyes watched far into the heavens. A falling star fell from above.

She closes her eyes and utters a short prayer.

_Making a wish on a passing car_

She's passing by the town in the royal carriage, people staring in awe and bowing down in respect to the princess. But she didn't feel like royalty. She was sealed behind the walls of the carriage, unable to free herself.

But she sat there, smiled at the people as they passed by. And she sees a small child, with eyes shinning in hope and joy filled soul. She smiles back.

_She's dancing with strangers, falling apart _

Anna spun along the rocky tiled floors of Arendelle's town square. Someone played the lute in the corner with a happy beat, as the royal princess danced around the floor giddily with a wide smile on her freckled face. She earned a crowd who was watching her dance along the floor, yet she didn't care. She even motioned for them to dance with her, and so some did.

She pulled a young boy with her to the dance floor, a commoner. The young tween was happy to dance along with the princess, it was a true honor. Today was coronation day of queen Elsa, Anna had all the time to meet everyone in her town and make new friends. And that was what she was doing.

She spun around, her green dress flying all around as she laughed and giggled all the way. The town folks began clapping their hands to the beat of the music as she danced. For once, she was free.

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up In his arms, in his arms _

She's cold, shivering, and dying inside. Her heart pierced with a shard of ice, cursed to die cold and pure. But strong hands wrap around her body, in hopes of providing her with all the heat she could receive at that time. She looks up to him with eyes barely opening, he was rushing, hesitating, worried to death about her. They were riding on his trusty reindeer, faster by the minute. Running to Arendelle in hopes of being saved. Something inside her stung.

"_Ah," _Anna whimpered, the shard felt like sticking out, she was greatly pained. Kristoff glanced down at her in concern, holding her tightly into his arms. His eyes came with the light of worry. "Hang in there, _please_."

All the warmth she felt was his, so she decides to contemplate on the time they were together.

_Waiting for Superman_

There she was, making business with the man who owned Oaken's Wandering Trading Post and Sauna. Anna was disappointed that all the winter gear was sold out, she puffs out a breath.

Then suddenly, the door opens and slams behind her. She turns.

There, she saw a big, gruff, mountain man covered in snow. She found him uneasy to deal with, the harshness in his tone, the grumpy way he talks, and the little awkwardness she felt while around him for the short while they were together in the cabin.

Little did she know that this man was going to change her life forever.

_To lift her up and take her anywhere_

He couldn't help but chuckle at her helpless state. There she was, climbing a steep mountain that was fully iced, armored with only her fearlessness. She couldn't even get too far without his help. He crosses his arms over his chest, a smug smirk on his face.

He was sure of one thing, she was very un-princess like. Her posture, her awkwardness, and her ungracefulness. Yet he found this utterly adorable. He mentally slaps himself.

As soon as they realize there was another way around, Anna lets go of whatever she was holding onto. He catches her without a clue, surprised of her actions.

"Thanks!" she chirps and gives hims a pat on the chest.

_Show her love and climbing through the air_

He was shocked, that's for sure. It took lots of guts and _trust _for someone to jump off a cliff with a dangling rope tied along their waist. But she did.

He glances down at her, she was dangling while fidgeting with the rope tied around her. Her nose scrunched up with clear annoyance with the tangled rope that wrapped around her petite waist. He sighed in relief, she was okay. He looked past her, it was going to be a steep fall. His heart raced.

She notices him looking down at her, she looks up to him in reassurance.

"I'm okay."

_Save her now before it's too late tonight_

He's rushing back to Arendelle, back to her.

_Oh, like a speeding light_

And there he speeds through the blizzard, fighting his way through the storm. He searches the frozen lake for her, in hopes that he isn't too late. She needed him more than ever, more than anything right now. Her heart now prickled with a shard of ice, a curse. And ice is slowly dominating her beating heart. And only he, can save her now.

A gush of wind comes across him without mercy, the blizzard is gone. But all around him was snow, ice, white and purity. And in the midst of the winter wonderland, she was there. Barely standing, weakly trying to get to him. She calls out his name, teeth chattering and pained.

So he runs to her. As fast as his long legs can. And the only thing that ran through his mind was to save her, that was all he wanted to do. His face flushed in worry and concern, he was so close.

But then she turns away.

He couldn't save her.

* * *

_And she smiles_

"Anna?" The ice harvester pokes his head into the room. Anna jumped slightly in surprise, it startled her that she didn't notice the sudden presence of Kristoff within the room. She forces herself into a weak smile.

"Kristoff!" she sniffled as she wiped a tear off her face. She didn't notice that all the time she was contemplating on her memories, tears had started collecting and rolling down from her cerulean eyes. Her memories were overpowering her emotions she couldn't help but break down. Her face was flushed red from crying as her cheeks glistened in the dark. Anna secretly wished Kristoff wouldn't notice. "W-what are you doing here?"

But she was wrong.

"Anna!" Kristoff gasped as he immediately ran to her side after realizing what state his girlfriend was in. Anna found it hard to read her boyfriend's expression in the dark but she swore there was worry written all over his face.

He cupped her cheeks and lifted her face to eye level, staring deep into her blue orbs as he looked over to her in worry.

"Are you okay? Is everything fine? What happened? Why are you crying?" Kristoff mumbled questions one after another without giving his girlfriend a moment to speak. He checked in every way if she was alright, and she was. Anna chuckled, slightly tensed.

"Kristoff, I'm fine," she smiled as she wiped a dried tear off her reddened cheek. Kristoff pouted.

"Then why are you crying, Anna? Are you sure everything is alri… wait," his eyes grew wide at the moment. Anna tilted her head in wonder of what her boyfriend had been thinking. "You're not cold are you?"

"No, I'm not. I told you, I'm fine."

"Is this about our fight last week? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I love you I'm so—"

"No! Definitely not," she bursts out.

His emotions were killing him now as his eyes softened. He came close and wrapped his strong arms around her petite body. This made Anna tense up, but relax in a mere second. He rests his chin on her head.

"…then why are you crying?"

And with those words, she loses herself. She breaks down, one tear again after another. Tears collecting and rolling out her eyes repeatedly. Arendelle's princess, the most optimistic and fearless person anyone ever knew was there, crying and pouring her heart out on her fiancé. But he doesn't mind.

Instead, he held her tighter into his arms. Her sobs echoed through the empty room, and he was there. Sitting and cradling her into his arms as he closed his eyes and waited for her to collect herself. There was a safe haven within his arms, she felt safe wrapped around him.

And when she did as a few moments passed, he let go of her and she pulls away. His chest damped by her tears, he sits there watching with concern as he tries not to let emotions overwhelm him as well.

But as he looked into her face, he found that her smile never wavered. Her innocent eyes fluttered to look at his, her cheeks flushed red, her messy hair that cascaded down her shoulders, and that smile. That innocent, bitter-sweet smile of pain and happiness all at once. He understood.

"You found me."

"Wait, what?" he ceases an eyebrow suddenly, maybe he didn't understand yet. She was confusing.

She tilted her head as she chuckled.

"You found me," she chokes, voice hoarse from sobbing. "You don't have to worry anymore that you weren't able to save me from Elsa's curse because _you_ did. Just seeing you there, standing running towards me to save me, you did. Your act of love to come back for me was what inspired me to save my sister. You don't have to worry about that anymore. Because the moment you stepped into my life… you found me."

She choked on her final words, and he just stares at her with those big brown eyes. Emotions started to overwhelm him as well, he was wrong with the thought that he could hide his emotions for far too long. He swallowed hard to keep himself composed. But now he understood. A small smile surfaces on his face as he leans in for another hug of warmth.

He strokes her locks and whispers those three words against her ear that always made her heart flutter, and dips down to kiss her fully on the lips. Those were the only words she needed to hear, no other, and her lips sealed with his. A rush of warmth swirls within her chest, pain washed away. She feels him smiling against her lips, as she was too. And in that moment she knew one thing was for sure.

_She's been found._

* * *

**Congratulations you've read through my awfully long story! And some of 'em are _really_ random. I'm sorry if Anna is kinda out of character. : But of course everybody's got to have time alone for them to cry right? Gah, it's just that I love this couple too much. Let me know what you've thought about my story, so that I'll know if I'll make another one or something. Sorry if it's kinda long, hope you enjoyed~**

**PS: I'm thinking of making a Modern AU about Kristanna, here's the plot summary or whatever (still working on it though): **_**The feisty country girl Anna comes to the kingdom of Arendelle to come to her first formal party of the coronation of the queen. But what happens when her whole world turns upside down after it was announced that she's the long lost sister of Elsa? With a hunky ice harvester, a talking snowman, and a mysterious prince, she gets more than what she bargained for.**_

**So, what do you think? You think you'll read it if I posted it? I'll try to post every week, if school isn't much of a distraction. Well, that's all. Don't forget to leave a review~**


End file.
